The Angel of Fairy Tail
by KaixinPhoenix
Summary: Zack somehow reincarnated as Lucy Heartfilia, a runaway from her rich home. Zack saw this as a chance to become a Fairy tail mage and meet his favorite characters. With Zack's knowledge of the series and his new found powers, How can Zack change the course of the arcs? With his knowledge of the series, how can he hide the fact that he knows what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, about a month ago, I received a story challenge and couldn't pass the opportunity.**

 **Basically, it's about a normal boy named Zack, and he was obsessed with Fairy Tail and its storyline. One day he makes a wish...to be part of Fairy Tail...he got his wish...the only problem was that Zack became Lucy Heartfilia, who was not yet part of Fairy Tail. Zack took advantaged of this and decided to train...only to come across a weird book...that gave Zack a White God Slayer magic...thus becoming a white god slayer...Then Zack meets Natsu and Happy... With Zack's knowledge of the storyline of Fairy Tail, how would Zack deal with the arcs of Fairy Tail?**

 **Took me a while cuz it was a little confusion at first...but...where we are! If you have questions, let me know!**

Zack had read the latest manga on Fairy Tail. Who knew that Natsu and Zeref were brothers. He loved Fairy Tail, he wants to be in Fairy Tail. He loved Erza. She's so pretty and strong. Lucy was equally as cool. Natsu's hot-headed as usual. Happy as weird and funny as usual. Gray as perverted as ever, stripping all the time. The other characters, just as awesome.

Zack was jealous. He wants to be a Fairy Tail member. He want to have magic. He want Erza…

Slumped in defeat, he walks outside on his balcony of his house and dazed at the sky. It was clear, the moon high up in the sky. Then Zack spots a shooting star. Zack quickly screamed in his mind: _I want to be part of Fairy Tail! I want to be part of Fairy Tail!_

Zack paused, dazing at the sky. _That was a waste of a good shooting star._ Zack walked to his bed and sloppily fall onto his bed…not bothering to cover herself.

The next morning, Zack finds himself in a different room. He quickly gets up and found that his chest was heavier than usual. He looks down and finds that he has boobs…

A scream could be heard as Zack ran to the bathroom and paled. She was a girl now. And…he looked like…Lucy Heartfilia. Zack checked his body, grabbed his…or Lucy's boobs and felt it… _soft…I knew Lucy's boobs were big…but I had no idea that it was this big…and this skirt…oh my god…I need pants…I can't walk in these! How can Lucy walk in these…wait…girls wear these…how can girls wear skirts! Damn it!_

He takes of the skirt and finds that…his dick was no longer there…Zack was a girl now…

Zack racked his brain on how…she became Lucy Heartfilia…she was a fictional character…and how did he get in this situation… _The Shooting star….Did it actually granted my wish?_

 _Wait…if I'm Lucy Heartfilia…then…_ Zack looked at his right hand. No guild mark. Zack noted that Lucy had ran away…from her cruel father…Lucy is still not part of Fairy Tail.

Zack grinned widely, as he now understood the situation. He has a chance to join Fairy Tail…and he knows everything about Fairy Tail. This should be interesting.

Zack looks at Lucy's suitcase…finding underwear and bras, more skirts and shirts…no pants…Zack would have to buy some.

Zack grabbed Lucy's bag, quickly packing stuff into the bag, making sure that everything's with him. Celestial spirits keys, check. Suitcase with everything in it, check. Money, check. Lucy's whip, check. Zack was set.

Zack ran out of the store and headed to Hargeon Town where he would meet Natsu and Happy. Then he remembered, Lucy had bought Plue from the magic store before she had met the dragon slayer.

Grinning, Zack made his way to the magic store in Hargeon town, to get the celestial spirit.

Couple hours later, Zack had found herself in the familiar store, and the hateful clerk. He first looked around to act like it was all normal for him to be there. Then he spots something…it was a book…it was coated in something…

"Oh…you have good eyes!" A voice called out.

Zack turned to the source of the voice. It was the clerk, and he looked nervous.

"May I ask you why?" Zack drily responded.

"That book had been on the shelf…for a very long time…and…" The clerk started to sweat nervously. Zack was glaring at him murderously.

Zack grinned and decided to make a bet. "It looks like you want to get rid of this book. Am I right?"

The clerk nodded nervously.

"Then how about this…I'll buy this book…if you will give me the celestial spirit, the white doggy for free."

The clerk was in a deep debate….wondering if it was worth it, wanting to get rid of that book. In the end, he agrees to give the key away for free if Zack was to buy the mysterious book for only 10,000 jewels.

Satisfied…Zack takes the key and the book and leaves the store. Zack goes to a nearby bench and opened his new book. Nothing. No words…no pictures…nothing. But Zack knew that there was a magic seal on it. He could sense it. Zack flips page by page to find something…

Wait…if you try to burn it…maybe something will happen…like the Daybreak arc…Zack quickly brings out a lighter and held it close to the book. Then a blinding flash struck out from the book, causing Zack to drop the book to cover his eyes. The last thing he remembered was a voice. _The chosen shall bear the magic of the White God Slayer magic._

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Are you okay?" A voice called out, shaking Zack.

 _Ma'am? I'm not a girl…_ Zack thought as she regained his bearings, then it struck him. He was now in Lucy's body. _The book!_ Zack scanned the ground and found the book.

It was still blank…as Zack flipped through the book.

"Ma'am?"

Zack then noticed a man standing in front of him. Zack did not see him there. "Oh…I'm okay…just not enough sleep." He lied.

"Be careful next time young lady." The man said as he walked away.

Zack watched as the man walked away until he was far enough. He looked back at the book that knocked him out. He was expecting a blank page…but it was now filled with words…

Magic circles…a lot of them. Zack does not remember any of this from the series…maybe…this is…something new… The voice Zack had heard said something about God slayer magic…White God Slayer Magic…lost magic.

Zack thought that if he knows how to use this…then he can help protect Fairy Tail…and be more helpful than Lucy Heartfilia. _No offense Lucy Heartfilia!_

"Hello Ma'am." A voice suddenly speaks, jolting Zack from his thinking.

He turned around and sees Bora the Prominence. The fake Salamander. But Zack noticed something else. He still has the mark of his guild, Titan Nose. Bora had not yet been kicked out…so that means that he won't be meeting Natsu anytime soon… Zack was a bit disappointed.

"Hello." Zack replied, trying to act friendly.

"I was wondering if a young woman such as yourself would like to go on a date with me." Bora smirked.

Zack refused, saying that he has something important to do and left the area quickly as possible

 _If Bora's still in the guild…then I have time to become stronger…and more powerful in order to protect Fairy Tail before joining._

Zack decided to go to a forest and start training, look through the book filled with magic circles…it was a little complex for Zack…but he could still figure it out.

~1 Month Later~

Zack stood in a clearing in a forest. He made a stance in his female body that he had possessed. He takes a deep breath and brings his hands to his mouth: _White God Below!_ And a blinding white magic escaped from his mouth and destroyed the trees that was rooting there. The roar had traveled almost a mile from where Zack stood.

Zack was getting a hang of his new magic. Now he tries to visualize a sword made of white light. Couple minutes later, a white light sword was in his hands. It was light, felt warm and emitted powerful magic. _2 minutes and 4 seconds. A new record!_

Then he grabs Lucy's whip and focused on encasing it in white light. It took Zack 5 minutes and 19 seconds. He swung the white light whip and tested it strength. It was as powerful as his white light sword.

The book also mentioned something about healing himself and other people. Zack brought a knife and made a cut on his wrist. To be honest, it hurt, but he should be fine. Then he encased his fist in a white light and held it over the bleeding wound. It took Zack about 3 minutes to fully heal the wound.

Zack was beginning to get used to his new female body…and managed to summon all the celestial spirits, but not all at once. Taurus is perverted as always, Cancer weird as always by saying 'shrimp' all the tie, Aquarius is rude as always, Crux sleeping as always, Horologium is…ok…., Lyra is cheery, and Plue as Lucy had named him is quiet as usual.

~2 Months later~

Zack was bored, he was taking a day off from his training and strolled the town of Hargeon. He also kept an eye out for any rumors about a Salamander coming to town. He would always visit the exact spot that Zack knew where the fake Salamander would be…where Natsu and Lucy had met for the first time.

Because Zack was now in Lucy's body, and did not like the clothes she had, Zack had to buy some clothes that he preferred to wear. Zack learned that shopping was not easy, especially when your chest is so large.

Zack wore blue shorts…not too short and not too long…stopping couple inches before his knees. He opted for a black tank top that exposed part of her cleavage, and wore a black jacket, a hoodie, and kept it unzipped. He decided to also change his footwear and now wore long white socks with black sneakers. And instead of having his hair in a ponytail, he kept it down.

Zack was a little skeptical with buying girl clothes and all…but it was a bit fun, changing his looks…and trying something new…

Then Zack heard a ruckus about 'Mr. Salamander' being in town. Zack immediately grinned, anxious to finally meet the pink-haired dragon slayer and a blue Exceed.

Zack immediately goes back to his training grounds to pack his stuff and ran back to where Natsu and Lucy had met.

10 minutes later, Zack was outside a crowd of girls fangirling over the fake Salamander. He forced himself through and finds Bora acting cocky while girls were all over him.

Zack wanted to beat the crap out of him…but he also wanted Natsu to invite him…as he had done with Lucy…

Zack now stood in front of Bora, making sure that he looked like he was disgusted by him. Bora, the fake Salamander noticed Zack…and took him a few moments to realize that he had seen him before.

"Ah…miss…it's been awhile." Bora smirked, finally remembering where he had met Zack…

Zack frowned and was about to say something…

"Igneel! Igneel!" A familiar voice called out.

 **A/N: Again, this was a story challenge that I decided to do.**

 **Review, feedbacks, suggestions, criticisms, all is welcome. I do not bite! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter is up for my story challenge. I'm slowly liking this story already lol. Well, I hope you like this! :D ENJOY!**

When Natsu was disappointed, Zack decided to step in and ask Bora some question, before Natsu leaves.

"Mister…what guild are you in?" Zack said, looking at Bora, the fake Salamander, pretending that he knows nothing.

Bora seemed surprised that Zack had asked him the question. "You shall recognize me as the Salamander of Fairy Tail."

Zack quickly looked toward Natsu…his plan worked. Natsu paused, and looked toward Bora, and walked back to him.

When Bora saw Natsu walking up to him, he grinned as he brought out an autograph and signed it and handed it to Natsu.

Natsu ignored the autograph and studied his face. "Fairy Tail?"

Bora's grin wavered for a second. "Yes."

"I don't know. I'm a huge fan of Fairy Tail, and I had never heard of you." Zack said, trying to carefully choose his words.

"Ah…" Bora sweatdropped.

"I never seen you before in my life!" Natsu glared at Bora, and encased his fist in fire.

"I had been on long mission…I had been gone for almost 6 years for the job." Bora lied.

Zack took a deep breath. "Bora the prominence. Tell me. When will you stop lying?"

Bora stared at Zack in surprised. "H-How did you know that?"

Zack grinned. "Couple months ago, we met by chance, and you were still in Titan Nose…if I recalled. Then I heard about how you were kicked out. I recognized you almost immediately when I saw you minutes ago."

Bora gritted his teeth. "Even so…you cannot beat me."

Zack was not impressed. He looked toward Natsu and grinned. Natsu looked back with a confused look on his face.

 _"_ _Prominence Whip!"_ Bora screamed, sending a purple fire toward Zack. Zack was able to dodge it easily by encasing his own girly fist in a bright light and deflected Bora's attack.

"I'm a huge fan of Fairy Tail. It's been my dream to join. And there is nothing more I hate the most than someone faking their identity as a member of Fairy Tail." Zack said.

Bora grimaced in anger. "You think you can beat me up you piece of trash!?" Bora screamed.

"Sorry. But I think I shouldn't be the one to fight. I think a member of Fairy Tail should settle things with you." Zack grinned, looking back at Natsu.

Natsu seemed to get the message and grinned before lashing at Bora. Happy went to Zack's side and sat on his shoulder, and munched on a fish.

Zack decided to stand on the sidelines and watch Natsu fight Bora. It seemed so epic…watching it in person and not on TV…so realistic.

He watched as fire was raging everywhere, destroying buildings and seeing Bora struggling with Natsu.

Zach also decided to act oblivious about his powers and ask Happy, in order to gain some trust.

In Zack's opinion, it was boring, because he had heard it thousands of times, and know exactly how powerful Natsu can be.

It only took Natsu less than 5 minutes to knock Bora out cold. Natsu stood above Bora, with a frown.

Before Natsu decided to do anything else, Zack stepped forward. "It would be better to turn him in for deception."

Natsu looked up to see Zack walking toward him, and started to sweat bullets. "You're not part of the council are you!?"

Zack froze and a frown appeared. Natsu can be an airhead…but not this stupid. "No…I'm a mage like you. And I want to join Fairy Tail as well."

Natsu immediately regained his bearings and grinned widely. "Of course!"

"In any case, would you like to eat something first before we go?" Zack offered.

"Really!?" Natsu and Happy perked up in excitement.

Zack grinned.

XoXoXoX

Couple hours later, Natsu, Zack, and Happy stood in front of Fairy Tail.

Zack was in awe. The building looked amazing in person instead of on screen. Zack was holding back his tears of joy. He was too excited.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye!" Happy jumped happily.

Natsu was happy, then he angrily opened the door, screaming, "We're back!"

Zack watched as Natsu started fighting one of the members for false information. He grinned at the sight, seeing that a brawl was starting to form.

Zack saw Gray, Cana, Mira, Elfman, and Loke. They are the same as ever. Then he was approached by Mira.

"Oh? Are you new here?" Mira smiled.

Zack turned to her and smiled. "Ah. Mira. Yes."

Mira smiled and was about to say something, but was hit by a flying Elfman, and was knocked out instantly. Zack sweatdropped at this.

Then he was bumped into by Gray, who was completely naked. Natsu was holding Gray's underwear.

"My boxers!" Gray exclaimed.

Zack couldn't contain his snicker, and Gray then noticed him. He decided to approach him. "Miss, can you lend me some underwear?"

Zack frowned. "Well, are you kinky?" Zack smirked, crossing his girly arms.

Gray blushed. "What are you talking about!?"

Then Zack was being held bridal style by Loke. Zack punched him in the face.

Zack moved to where Mira was knocked out and watched as the fight escalated. The only thing that was in Zack's mind was how Fairy Tail was the same, and had not changed. It was a sight he loved.

Then a huge giant appeared and stopped his feet to gain the attention of brawlers. "That's enough, you fools!"

Zack grinned, knowing who it was.

Almost immediately, everybody stopped their attack. Silence was all that could be heard now.

"Oh, you're still here, Master?" Mira said, now awake and well.

"Yeah." Makarov said, looking at Mira.

Then Natsu started to laugh like a maniac. "What a bunch of wimps. Looks I win this-"

Natsu boasted, but was interrupted as the giant Makarov stomped him flat, silencing him the process.

Then Makarov noticed Zack and asked him a question. "You're new here?"

Zack smiled. "Yes."

Makarov responded by shrinking to his normal size. "Nice to meet ya!" Makarov smiled.

Zack grinned. "Nice to meet you too."

Makarov smiled then jumped to the second floor, and stood on the railing and coughed to gain the attention of the guild members.

Zack listened as Makarov delivered his special speech. Zack could never get tired of that speech. So inspirational. Makarov is wise, but he can also be perverted.

Later after his speech, Zack went to Mira to become a member, and received a blue guild mark on his right shoulder with red lines.

Zack had never been so excited in his life. He was a member of Fairy Tail now.

"So…Lucy, right?" Mira asked.

Zack paused. Right…his name would have to be Lucy for now on… "Yes."

Mira smiled. "What magic do you use?

Zack look Mira in the eyes. And he also noticed that other people were looking at him, wondering what his magic was.

"I'm a celestial mage. And a White God Slayer mage." Zack said, wondering what their reaction could be.

Mira gasped. "Oh my." The others had the same reaction.

Then Natsu came running to Zack. "Luigi! Fight me then!" Natsu encased his fist in fire and got in his fighting stance.

Zack frowned. "It's Lucy. And I think it wouldn't be a good idea. I don't want to destroy the building."

Natsu grinned. "Then let's take this outside then." Natsu wanted to see his powers.

Zack sighed. "Very well then. I shall show you the power of a god slayer and as a celestial mage." Zack said, crackling his knuckles.

Then Natsu paused. He looked toward where Makarov and a small boy, Romeo were. There was an argument, and Zack knew what would happen next.

Romeo ran out the guild in frustration and Natsu gritted his teeth. Making his mind, he left the guild without a second word or glance and went after Romeo.

Zack smirked and followed him. Guess he will be saving Macao first.

 **A/N: Well? What do you think?**

 **Zack's a boy whose mind is in Lucy's body. I would've never thought of doing it myself lol.**

 **Anyway, Review, feedbacks, suggestions, criticisms, I welcome them all. I love hearing people's opinions. I do not bite. I come in peace.**

 **:D Because I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter is up! Please enjoy!**

The ride to Mt. Hakobe was silent, expect for the moans of Natsu, sick from motion sickness. Happy was staring at Zack for no apparent reason, before he decided to ask something.

"Lucy. Why are you here?" Happy asked while munching on a fish.

 _Lucy? Ah…that's my name now…_ "Because I want to."

"Eh?"

"Plus, I don't think Natsu can take care of himself." Zack smirked, remembering how Natsu was easily fooled by the Vulcans.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu hoarse through his moaning.

"Oh, nothing." Zack innocently smiled.

Couple moments later, the ride ceased, and Natsu immediately sprouted fire from his mouth. "It stopped!"

"Sorry! This is as far as I can go!" The driver said.

Zack opened the door and immediately felt the coldness of a blizzard licking his girly skin. _It's cold…._

Natsu and Happy didn't mind it one bit. Natsu's a fire mage, and Happy a cat with fur. They should be fine. And Zack? Well, he should be glad that he had a sweater on him.

Zack would not complain about the cold, he should be able to stand it.

"Macao! You there!?" Natsu yelled into the silent of the blizzard.

"Macao!" Happy yelled along with him.

Then Natsu and Happy was attacked by a flying Vulcan from above. Zack then sense something inside the Vulcan. Even without the sensing, he knew that Macao was the Vulcan.

"Natsu! I sense something in that Vulcan!" Zack yelled.

"Hmm?" Natsu looked at Zack in confusion.

Then the Vulcan ran to Zack and started to dance around him.

"A human girl!" The Vulcan chanted with hearts in his eyes.

Zack sighed. He wonders if it was the Vulcan that was perverted, or Macao that was secretly perverted. But, the only one way to save him is by beating the Vulcan up.

"I think Macao was taken over by the Vulcan." Zack said, trying not to draw suspicion.

"Huh?" Natsu looked at Zack.

"Macao is inside." Zack concluded.

"The Vulcan ate him!?" Happy cried.

Zack deflated a bit. "No. The Vulcan used take-over on him."

Natsu nodded as if he understood.

Zack encased his girly fists in white light. "We have to beat the Vulcan up to save him."

"But Macao's in there!" Natsu roared.

"Don't worry. I can heal him when we save him." Zack lashed forward and brought his fist to the Vulcan's stomach and used the white light and sent it inside the body.

Zack jumped away before the Vulcan could swing his fist down on him. The magic Zack had sent inside of him will take a while for it to take effect.

"Give Macao back!" Natsu yelled, lashing toward the Vulcan.

The Vulcan moved aside, and Natsu had fallen over the cliff, plunging into the deep depth.

Zack facepalmed. He knew this was going to happen, but not this easily.

"Human girl, human girl!" The Vulcan chanted as he danced around Zack.

Zack glared at the Vulcan. He's even more disturbing in person. He takes out his key and summon Taurus.

"You always have a nice body, Ms. Lucy! I'm Mooove!" Taurus mooed as he checked Zack's female body.

"Don't take my girl!" The Vulcan growled.

"My girl?" Taurus growled back.

"Taurus!" Zack yelled, trying to get him to focus.

Taurus moved and brought his axe down on the Vulcan, but the Vulcan dodged it. Before Taurus could prepare another attack, Natsu, who came out of nowhere, kicked Taurus in the face, knocking Taurus out in a flash.

"Hey, it is me, or are there more monsters now?" Natsu asked innocently, pointing at the Vulcan.

Zack had a tick on his forehead. "Natsu…" Zack growled and encased his fists in white light and WILL rain hell on Natsu. "That's my celestial spirit, you idiot!"

Zack had forgotten about this part. He would need to tame Natsu.

"The monkey?" Natsu glanced at the monkey.

Zack walked toward Natsu, raising his encased white light fists. "The cow!" Zack punched him in the stomach sending Natsu across the room.

"Just sit there and watch me as I take this monster out." Zack growled.

Zack sent Taurus back to the celestial world. "You little ape, ready to taste some pain?" **White God Heavenly Blade!** Zack smirked angrily as he created a beam sword made of light.

Zack lashed forward and swung down his sword, hitting the Vulcan in the chest. But it was not enough to harm him.

The Vulcan itself was sturdy and strong, and was stubborn enough to not to be beaten.

Zach could feel it now, the magic that he had sent inside the Vulcan was taking effect now…any minutes…

As if on cue, the Vulcan started to writhe in agony. Zack then begun to begin his attack. He took a deep breath, gathering all the magical energy into his mouth.

 **White God Bellow** Zack screamed as he released his roar from his mouth and aimed it at the Vulcan, trying to make sure to be careful not to hurt him too much, considering that Macao was inside.

Couple seconds later after the impact and the dust settled, the Vulcan was on the ground, down for the count.

Natsu regained consciousness and saw the Vulcan on the ground and saw Zack standing a few feet away from it.

"Lucy! How dare you attack me!?" Natsu roared.

Zack looks at Natsu, who had just woken up. "Because to attacked my spirit. It's only fair. Do it again, I will not pull my punches." Zack threatened.

Natsu gulped before taking another look at the Vulcan. "So how do we bring him back?"

"We wait for the take-over magic to wear off. I casted some magic inside of the Vulcan to minimize the damage done to Macao."

As if on cue, a golden light started to encase the Vulcan, blinding the mages. After a few moments later, Macao was in its place, looking pretty injured. Zack can see that his magic had worked, seeing that Macao's injuries had been preserved during Zack's attack.

Zack did not waste any moment to go to his side and perform his healing capability to heal him. Macao had a stomach injury, which seemed to be the worst, so he focused on that.

This was the first time Zack had healed someone else, and he realized that healing another person requires much more magic, rather than healing himself.

Natsu and Happy watched from the side, as the wound on his stomach begun to fade, slowly but surely.

Zack was panting now. He's out of magical energy now. But the wound on his stomach should be fine now.

"He should be fine." Zack spoke after a few moments of silence.

Not another second, Macao opened his eyes. Natsu's eyes widened with happiness and concern.

Zack smiled from the side, seeing that Natsu had not change, nor is different when watching from a screen.

Zack was happy. Being reincarnated into the world of Fairy Tail…Being reincarnated as Lucy Heartfilia was….surprising, but he's not complaining.

Most of all, he wanted to meet the Titania of Fairy Tail…and try to be friends with her…well…try to be more than just friends, hopefully.

…

The next day, after rescuing Macao, Natsu approached Zack with a serious look on his face. "Lucy! Let's fight!"

"Fight? Sure. Let's take it outside so we won't destroy the guild." Zack grinned. He honestly had been waiting for this…to fight Natsu in a battle.

As expected of Fairy Tail, the word already spread like wildfire. 'The battle between the Fire Dragon Slayer and the White God Slayer.' There was a crowd surrounding the two said mages, and they were excited to see would be stronger.

Natsu was strong in his flame moves, reckless and doesn't think about the consequences. Zack was a novice. He knows that there are more to his magic, his celestial and White God slayer magic. As much as a novice he is, Zack knows how Natsu fights.

Soon, Makarov got the word and decided to be the referee for the fight between the two. Cana stood at the side, taking in bets to see who would win the fight, and the lot of the bets were Natsu that would win.

As soon as Makarov signaled the start of the fight, Natsu made a mad dash toward Zack with his flaming fists, aiming at Zack.

Zack encased his fists in white light and deflected the attack by meeting Natsu's fists with his. This sent flames and white light everywhere

Zack wants to show Natsu who's boss, making him think twice before trying to break into his place, as he has done with Lucy many times.

Zack aimed his encased fists at Natsu's face. Natsu deflected by shielding himself with his arms in front of him.

Zack smirked as he extended his arm out, making a peace sign. **White God's Eyesight!** A bright white light formed around his fist, making it expand, blinding Natsu in the process, as well as the spectators.

Zack did not waste any time to dash forward.

 **White God's Heel!** Zack screamed as he encased his feet in bright white light and aimed at Natsu's stomach, sending him across the ground. He held back, careful not to injure him too much.

Natsu landed on his back, a bit dizzy from the attack. But, nonetheless, he stood back on his feet with fire in his eyes.

"Not bad Lucy. I'm all fire up!" Natsu roared as he encased his fist in fire as he lashed forward.

Zack chuckled as he dodged his incoming punch and grabbed his arm and flipped him over, causing him to land harshly onto the ground.

 **White God Mercury Pistol!** Zack delivered numerous light encased punches at Natsu's face and stomach.

After 10 seconds, Zack decided it was enough and jumped backwards, and saw that Natsu was still in a fighting mood as he shakily stood back up.

Zack smirked.

 **White God Bellow!** Zack inhaled, gathered magic into his mouth and exhales, aiming it at Natsu who was still dazed.

The impact itself was powerful. It destroyed the building that was behind Natsu, created lots of complaints, but Zack did not care. He having a lot of time.

Natsu somehow managed to avoid it by the last second.

 **White God Heavenly Blade.** Zack created a long sword made of light.

 _Well then. I think we had enough fun here._ "This last attack will determine the winner." Zack said, getting into his stance.

Natsu grinned. "I'm all fire up. Give me your best."

Zack laughed before he dashed forward, raising his sword and bringing it down on Natsu, expecting him to either dodge or block it.

When Natsu blocked the sword, Zack encased his free hand and brought it to Natsu's stomach hard, sending him across the ground once again.

Natsu was down for the count. He was bashed up, and he knew it. The spectators knew it with a surprised looks on their face.

 _Guess me knowing how he fights helped me in this fight._

"Winner is Lucy!" Makarov announced.

When Natsu managed to get to his feet, he walked to Zack with a grin. "You're strong. Let's form a team."

Zack knew that there was another reason, but he still complied. If Lucy could do it, so could Zack.

This was the day that Team Natsu was formed.

…

The next day, as Zack was trying to sleep, a loud obnoxious voice ringed into his room.

"Hey Lucy! Let's go on a job!" Natsu yelled with a smile on his face.

"Aye!" Happy cheered as he entered Zack's room.

Zack groaned. _I should have figured. Natsu will do it no matter what._ "Natsu…if you disrupt my sleep again, I will make sure that you cannot walk again.

Natsu only smiled. "Okay. Let's go on a job!"

"What job?" Zack stood up, glaring at Natsu and Happy.

Natsu handed Zack the flyer. Zack takes it and read it. It was to retrieve a certain book and destroy it.

 _At last, the time to retrieve the Virgo key. And I would love to have the money… I have to convince Kaby to let us bring it to him instead of making us burning immediately, otherwise Natsu will be stubborn and not take it._

"Alright then. I'm guessing we leave now?" Zack smiled.

Natsu grinned. "Yep! Let's go!"

~Magical Timeskip to client's house~

Zack listened to Kaby, the client as he explained the job of obtaining the book called Daybreak and destroy it for a reward of 2,000,000 jewels.

"Would it be wise for you to look at it before we destroy it?" Zack asked.

Kaby was grim and serious. "Why would I?"

Zack stared at the old man. "Because I believe that your father had left a message in that book."

Kaby was surprised. "You know who I am?"

"More or less. I think you should at least have us bring it back."

Kaby was in deep thought, wondering how Zack knew who he was. "Very well. Bring the book back and I'll destroy it myself."

Zack grinned. "Fair enough. Let's go Natsu, Happy."

Zack, Natsu, and Happy stood in front of the enormous mansion that belonged to the fat Duke. Zack knew that trying for the maid application would not work. So, breaking in is the only way.

"Natsu. Ready to rain hell?" Zack smirked.

Natsu grinned and pumped his fist together. "I'm all fired up!"

"Then, go for it." Zack gestured Natsu to break in. "I'll find the book as you keep the others busy."

Natsu nodded and punched through the side of the building, and ran inside with fire in his mouth. Happy followed him, and Zack made his way to where he thinks the library should be.

5 minutes later, Zack found himself in the familiar room, filled with books.

 _Jackpot!_

Zack grinned as he walked to where Natsu had found it.

Zack pulls out a gold book with big letters that spelled 'Daybreak'

 _Well, that's step one. Now to fight the Duke in order to get Virgo's key._

"Boyoyoyo. I was wondering what you mages had been after." A fat ugly Duke appeared from the ground.

Zack grinned. "I'll be taking this book. And your celestial key." Zack announced as he takes out his keys and summons Cancer.

"Celestial mage? Don't act all cocky, just because you have more than me!" Duke exclaimed, see how many keys Zack had.

He takes out his key and summons Virgo. Zack was expecting the giant ugly version of Virgo and Natsu clinging onto the spirit.

As expected, Natsu was clinging onto a giant ugly Virgo. Taking advantage of the situation and the confusion, Zack screamed at Natsu. "Natsu! Take that spirit out now!"

Natsu grinned and beat the spirit to a pulp. Zack encased his fist in white light and punched the daylights out of the ugly fat man. So much for a rich weakling.

Should Zack wait till the Eisenwald incident for Virgo to come to him? Or…guess he will have to wait, because Virgo already disappeared.

Zack, Natsu and Happy stood outside and watched as the mansion crumbled into nothing.

"Job well done. We got the book and destroyed a book." Zack grinned as he held the book in his hands. "Let's go back and get out reward."

Natsu smiled. "Sure thing. Let's go."

…

Zack laid back as Kaby takes the book. As expected, he was disgusted and proceeded to try to burn the book.

The best part? Seeing Kaby's reaction when the book started to glow, and the title changed from 'Daybreak' to 'Dear Kaby'.

The mages received their 2 million reward, and proceeded to go back to the guild.

Since it was night time, the young mages decided to camp for the night to go home in the morning.

…

They were walking in a dirty swamp which Natsu and Zack did not mind. They were using Happy's nose to guide through the forest.

Zack was trying his hardest to ignore Happy's comment about sense of direction and something about cat and dogs.

Zack was expecting Gray soon, where Natsu and Gray starts to fight.

As if on cue, a bush rustled, and Natsu did not waste any moment to jump in and started fighting. Zack wondered if Natsu knew it was Gray behind the bush.

He watched was Natsu and Gray started to throw insults at each other, glaring murderously at each other.

Zack decided to be evil and tease them. "You know. Those who fight all the time…are in love with each other."

Gray and Natsu paused and paled.

"It's not like that!" Gray yelled.

"Gray's an idiot! Why would I like him!?" Natsu roared.

Zack smirked. "Whatever lovebirds, let rest for now." He ignored the looks he was receiving from Gray and Natsu. Mentally, he thought it was funny.

…

"Erza's going to be back soon." Gray said with a grim look on his face. He was terrified, shaking in the core. Natsu paled and started trembling with fear. Happy was munching on a fish, pretty indifferent about the news. Zack almost squealed.

Zack wanted to see her idol, his crush. "Erza Scarlet? I can't wait to see her!"

Gray and Natsu slumped, a gray cloud looming over them. Zack couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Anyway, we got to hurry back!" Gray said, wanting to go back.

"Crap! Let's go!" Natsu cried.

As soon as he said that, an explosion of sand as made in front of them, covering them in sand. Zack had almost forgotten about this.

"A wizard?" Gray shockingly whined at the surprise attack.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled while sand was coming out of his mouth.

Zack knew what was happening now. Happy was going to be eaten.

Natsu did not waste any moment to sniff him out. Zack and Gray followed him and found Happy tied to a stake, and a chicken was about to set him on fire.

"Hold it right there!" Zack yelled.

The wizards surrounding Happy, as well as the chicken looked up to see the mages looking angry, especially Natsu.

"That's our friend you have there." Natsu cracked his knuckles, ready to kick some ass butt. "We can't let you eat him just 'cause you're hungry."

"You guys are wizards. What guild are you from?" Gray asked.

"None of your business. Get them!" A gray-skinned man with a tattoo ordered.

The men dashed forward, running toward the Fairy tail mages.

"Let's do it, Gray! Lucy!" Natsu announced.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Gray retorted.

Zack sighed. "Just fight and save Happy."

The young mages dashed forward, and deflected their oncoming attack. Almost immediately, the gray-skinned man casted a spell that encased Natsu in a sand barrier. Zack decided not to do anything, knowing he can free himself.

"Gray, keep these guys off of me while I go get Happy." Zack ordered, rushing to Happy to free him.

Gray was about say something but Zack was long gone, so unwillingly, he complied and started beating up the twins that was in front of him.

"Wahh! Lucy's going to eat me!" Happy cried.

Zack frowned as he cut the rope off. "And I'll eat you if you don't shut up."

"Meat!" A giant chicken roared from behind Zack. Zack turned around while holding Happy by his tail and hit the chicken with his free hand in the head as hard as he can.

Once clear, Zack releases Happy and sees that Gray was facing the fortune-teller, who was saying that Gray will have trouble with water and women in the future. Zack immediately knew that it was Juvia…a woman and a rain woman…

Zack frowned as Gray was no longer wearing his clothes after he beat the fortune-teller. Zack would love to say that he's not in men…but as he is in a woman's body…he doesn't know what to think anymore.

Then the sand barrier in which Natsu was trapped in, exploded, and an angry Natsu appeared, and wasted no time to beat the man that trapped him.

The men were was now tied to a tree. Zack knew what will happen next. The lullaby, Eisenwald, Clover, the station.

Natsu and Gray was glaring at each other menacingly.

"Lulla…" The gray-skinned muttered weakly.

Zack frowned.

"Lulla…by…is…" The man continued, trying to say something.

Gray and Natsu managed to hear him, and was confused.

Zack is expecting a shadow to come out of nowhere, and makes these dark members disappear underground.

"Watch out!" Happy cried, when a shadow made a mad dash toward the men. With quick reflexes, Zack avoided the shadow.

The shadow now surrounded the men, and somehow swallowed them, along with the tree. Zack no longer sense any life but he sensed someone else deeper in the woods and knew that it was Kage.

Zack was excited. Soon he will be meeting the mage that he crushes on, the mage that he loves. A woman, a knight, an S-Class mage. Zack will soon be meeting Erza Scarlet.

 **A/N: Hoped this wasn't too long for ya'll.**

 **Wonder who Zack will act when he meets Erza? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **The fight scenes, to be honest, is not in my field, and I really hoped that I did not mess up. So you be the judge and let me know, either in the review for PM me.**

 **Review if we are friends. Give me feedbacks with you like me. Give me suggestions if we are best cyber friends. Give me harsh critic if you hate me. All in all, I would appreciate your opinions for my story. :D**


End file.
